shinobiworldscollidefandomcom-20200215-history
Shinobi Nations Collide Wiki
NOTE: ALL MEMBERS MUST HAVE A WIKIA ACCOUNT PRIOR TO EDITING, OR ADDING, ANY PAGES. PLEASE CONTACT SANCTUM ON IMVU. THANKS. IF NOT A MEMBER OF IMVU, THEN PLEASE LEAVE ME A MESSAGE HERE ON WIKIA. Page Created / Edited / Maintained By: Shawn Pitts (IMVU: Sanctum) Shinobi Worlds Collide (NARUTO RP) Welcome to SWC, a Naruto World based Role Play. '''Within this Naruto based Role play, are many like-minded and equally as nerdy fans of the Naruto series. Within this Wiki is our rules and regulations regarding how this role play is run. We have many systems in place to make sure everything runs smoothly, and everyone can have fun and enjoy their Role Play along with everyone else. We even have the one and only '''Chakra Point System that can only be found here in this role play. If you wish to join, please visit any Naruto Role Play room with "(SWC)" in front of the village name typically ending with "gakure." (I.E. Kirigakure, Konohagakure.) If you are finding this page on your own, you may not join unless you are a member of the chat website, IMVU. This is not a forum based role play, and will not be one. If you have any questions pertaining to this role play, please contact Sanctum via PM, and he will in turn guide you to what you need. This is a T-1 Role Play Styled group. We follow T-1 to the letter, and will not allow rules to be broken. The systems in place here are designed to make sure those rules are never broken. Other than that, we are here to have fun, and to enjoy our nerdy selves with role playing in the Naruto Universe. See you on the battlefield! Note: If you wish to create a page for a Jutsu Creation, Clan Creation, or anything like that, please refer bellow to the Page Creations (Rules and Regulations) page. Important Pages (These pages are vital to anyone who wishes to join. Please read them in order, so you know what is required of you to know.) RULES (Combat or Otherwise) * The Council * Role Play Lock Guidelines * Clans * Databook Info * Ranking System * Chakra Point System * Village Rosters * Dōjutsu * Chakra Natures * Character Bio Panel Descriptions Character Application Options * Character Application * Character Application II * Character Application III * Character Application IV * Character Application V * Character Application VI Character Section * The Akatsuki * The Higure * Character Bios * Created Jutsu List * Honorable Mentions * List of The Dead * The Villages * Jinchūriki * Teams / Squads Alternate Pages * The History * Mission Template * Jutsu Creation Template * Special Items * Jutsu Creation * Clan Creation Template * Chunin Exams * Shinobi Leaders * Jutsu Chakra Points * World Map * Request Page * Jutsu Ideas (Pass Or Fail) List * The Banned List * Hand Seals * Custom Weapon Template * Custom Weapons List * Jutsu Regulations Village Pages Konohagakure (Hidden Leaf) Sunagakure (Hidden Sand) Kirigakure (Hidden Mist) Kumogakure (Hidden Cloud) Iwagakure (Hidden Stone) Amegakure (Hidden Rain) Uzushiogakure (Hidden Whirlpool) Tetsu no Kuni (Land of Iron) FGN Imported Bios * The FGN page Quick Navigation Higher Ups Only = All Pages = = Recruitment Questions and Tests = = Completed Codes (For Quick Edits) = = Page Creation and Edits = __FORCETOC__